1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to brackets and more particularly to a bracket system for mounting an antenna within a water meter container.
2. Background of the Invention
Wireless communication has substantially expanded into many different industries. One such type of industry are the water utilities that are operated by the municipalities. In the past, the volume of water consumed by a resident was measured by a water meter located within a water meter box. The water meters included a numerical display that was controlled by a mechanical indexing device. As such, it was required that an individual must actually view the numerical display in order to determine the volume of water consumed. Since a municipality may include hundreds of thousands of residents, the time and cost to have an individual inspect each water meter to record the numerical display was very substantial.
Presently, municipalities are utilizing a wireless communication system with the water meters for transmitting data related to the volume of water consumed to a municipality receiver. This wireless communication system removes the time and cost of having an individual inspect each water meter. The wireless communication systems include an electronic water meter for measuring the volume of water consumed by a resident. The wireless communication system also includes a transmitter that is electrically coupled to an antenna. The mounting of the antenna is critical for the wireless communication system to operate properly.
The following U.S. Patents and U.S. Patent Applications are examples of attempts of the prior art to achieve one or more of the above characteristics.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,894 to Cerny, et al. discloses a remote meter reading arrangement in which utility consumption data accumulated in an electronic metering unit located within an underground enclosure is transmitted via radio frequency signals to a handheld data collection unit or to a mobile data collection unit carried in a vehicle. An assembly for installation in the underground enclosure includes an antenna enclosure, a transponder enclosure and means for enclosing and protecting an antenna within the antenna enclosure and a transponder within the transponder enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,475 to Tolbert, et al. discloses a remote meter reading receptacle for pit lid mounting including an annular, cup-shaped housing containing a ferrite coil and electronic circuit board. This housing is mounted within an outer shroud which has an annual flange formed about its periphery. The shroud includes a pair of openings, the first for receiving a threaded fastener, such a bolt, and the other for receiving an electrical cable connected to the circuit board of the housing. The shroud is dimensioned to fit securely within an opening formed in the lid of a pit-type meter box, such as used for outdoor setting of water meters. A complementary cup-shaped washer includes a pair of openings for cooperating with the threaded fastener and for receiving the electrical cable. The washer is disposed on the underside of the pit lid and receives the threaded fastener to fasten the housing and shroud assembly securely to the upper surface of the pit lid. The washer is reversible to accommodate a wide range of pit-lid thicknesses. The pit lid receptacle requires only a single hole to be drilled in the pit lid. The receptacle is formed from a ultraviolet stable polycarbonate plastic material. The receptacle is low in profile and provides for secure positioning of the ferrite coil and associated electronic circuit board in an easily assembled housing assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,419 to Meek, et al. discloses a radio antenna for mounting in the lid of a water meter box and forming part of a remote meter reading system comprises an annular conductive plate and a circular conductive plate which are coaxial with and parallel to each other and spaced apart to define a slot, the circular plate serving as a ground plate. The antenna has an input in the form of a conductive pillar interconnecting the two members, with a drive input at a selected point along the length of the pillar and a second input on the ground plate. A variable tuning capacitance is disposed between the plates diametrically opposite the conductive pillar. The ground plate also serves for locating the lid in undergrowth or under snow using a metal detector.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,760,706 to Kiss discloses an RF control system characterized by the use of remotely located low profile radio frequency antennas which are concealed in conventionally appearing valve boxes or similar housings. The system includes a central control station, including a central RF transmitter, and a plurality of remote station, each including an RF receiver and antenna. A preferred remote station includes a valve box or similar housing of the type intended to be at least partially buried in the earth. The housing has a peripheral wall defining an access opening and a removable cover for bridging the opening. A directional discontinuity ring radiator (DDRR) antenna is physically mounted in the valve box housing on the interior side of the cover and is connected to a receiver, preferably also physically mounted on the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,825,303 to Bloss, Jr., et al. discloses a sealed housing for a transponder unit in a utility meter pit enclosure having a tube, approximately 33/4 inches long and 11/2 inches in diameter, in which transponder electronics carried by a circuit board and an antenna are inserted from the bottom and fitted into guide structures. A body of epoxy sealant is used to seal and form a recessed lower end of the tube which, in use, may be immersed in water within a subsurface pit enclosure. The tube is attached to a cap and suspended through a hole in the pit lid. A clamping member is threaded onto the lower end of the tube for trapping a portion of the pit lid between said clamping member and the cap. A method of assembling and sealing the unit is also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,703 to Bloss, Jr., et al. discloses an improved assembly for housing electronics for remote reading of meter reading data in a subsurface enclosure including a first inner enclosure of metal for housing the receiver/transmitter circuitry, a second inner enclosure for housing a battery and an outer enclosure of plastic which encloses both of the inner enclosures and additionally provides a sealed compartment for an antenna.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,072,405 to Sears discloses a meter transmission unit for transmitting a signal indicative of utility usage at a utility meter which is adapted for use with a pit set utility meter located in a pit having a cover and an opening therein for supporting the meter transmission unit and a method of installing the meter transmission unit. The meter transmission unit includes a tubular housing having a detachable flange at one end thereof for supporting the meter transmission unit on the pit cover and includes an annular collar having vertical adjustment means extending through the annular collar for engaging with the bottom of the pit cover to pull the flange tightly toward the top surface of the pit cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,177,883 to Jennetti, et al. discloses an arrangement for radio utility meter reading processing of data acquisition for use with an automatic billing system involving a water meter transmitter antenna system installed at or near ground level in an outdoor environment. A radio frequency utility meter communication apparatus transmits utility meter data to a remote utility meter data collection unit from an underground pit box. The pit box receives a utility meter and has a generally ground level pit lid with an opening therethrough. An antenna element has an upper member extending at least partly through the pit lid opening and received thereabove. A depending base of the antenna element extends from the upper element and passes through the pit lid opening into the underground pit box. The antenna element is at least partly exposed to its surrounding environment. An RF transmitter inside the underground pit box is associated with the antenna element depending base so that RF signals output by the RF transmitter are propagated by the antenna element. A utility meter also located within the underground pit box is arranged for outputting its data to the RF transmitter, so that the upper portion of the antenna element at least partly situated above an exterior, above ground portion of the pit box lid, propagates utility meter data from the utility meter within the pit box to a remote utility meter data collection unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,218,995 to Higgins, et al. discloses a telemetry antenna system for transmitting data from underground utility meters including a telemetry board, a radiator assembly connected to the telemetry board and a housing assembly for housing both the telemetry board and the radiator assembly. The radiator assembly preferably includes two metallic plates separated by an air gap dielectric and connected by a plurality of inductive shunts. Capacitive tuning pads are also included on the plates and are connected by shunts. The housing assembly preferably includes a cylindrical base having an integral annular ring. The base houses the telemetry board. The radiator assembly is operably connected to the telemetry board and is housed and located within a radome which sealingly engages the annular ring. The radome is sealingly secured to the annular ring of the base by a retaining ring which is tightly, releasably fastened to the annular ring of the base. The housing assembly may include additional elements such as an end cap, base lock, spine and/or bulkhead.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,300,907 to Lazar, et al. discloses an antenna assembly for subsurface utility metering equipment including a disk-shaped radiating element which is connected through a wire having a self-inductance to a capacitor C and then to a ground plane and a connector for a coaxial cable to provide an LC circuit for impedance matching of the antenna assembly to a transmitter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,817 to Bublitz, et al. discloses a kit for variably positioning an antenna housing and a transmitter housing in a subsurface enclosure with a utility meter and a meter register including a bracket which is rotatable with the antenna housing to a selected position within 360.degree. of rotation, and then secured with fasteners to the stem of the antenna housing. The kit also includes a spacer which is held between the top flange of the bracket and an underside of the pit lid. The bracket also has a depending flange for mounting the transmitter assembly in a suspended position from the antenna housing in either a horizontal or vertical orientation to better utilize available space in the pit enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,414,605 to Walden, et al. discloses an apparatus and methodology for radio utility meter reading processing of data acquisition for use with an automatic billing system involving a utility meter transmitter antenna system installed at or near ground level. An RF utility meter communication apparatus transmits utility meter data to a remote utility meter data collection unit from an underground pit box. The pit box includes a utility meter and has a generally ground level pit lid with an opening therethrough. An antenna element has an upper member extending at least partly through such pit lid opening. A depending base of the antenna element extends from the upper element and passes through the pit lid opening into the underground pit box. The depending antenna element is capacitively coupled or provided with some other form of non-mechanical coupling to the output of an RF transmitter also included within the pit box. The antenna element components are nested for ease of attachment to or removal from a pit lid, with a rotatable threaded nut received about a depending antenna element for drawing tight against the underside of the pit lid, with an upper antenna element received above such pit lid. An antenna element may be directly coupled with a metallic pit lid so that such metallic pit lid functions as part of the antenna. Alternative embodiments may be provided for structure of the antenna element, so as to minimize the structure and components needed for removably securing or installing the antenna arrangement, supported on the removable pit lit of a conventional pit box.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,617,976 to Walden, et al. discloses an apparatus and methodology for radio utility meter reading processing of data acquisition for use with an automatic billing system involving a utility meter transmitter antenna system installed at or near ground level. An RF utility meter communication apparatus transmits utility meter data to a remote utility meter data collection unit from an underground pit box. The pit box includes a utility meter and has a generally ground level pit lid with an opening therethrough. An antenna element has an upper member extending at least partly through such pit lid opening. A depending base of the antenna element extends from the upper element and passes through the pit lid opening into the underground pit box. The depending antenna element is capacitively coupled or provided with some other form of non-mechanical coupling to the output of an RF transmitter also included within the pit box. The antenna element components are nested for ease of attachment to or removal from a pit lid, with a rotatable threaded nut received about a depending antenna element for drawing tight against the underside of the pit lid, with an upper antenna element received above such pit lid. An antenna element may be directly coupled with a metallic pit lid so that such metallic pit lid functions as part of the antenna. Alternative embodiments may be provided for structure of the antenna element, so as to minimize the structure and components needed for removably securing or installing the antenna arrangement, supported on the removable pit lit of a conventional pit box.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,567 to McKinnon discloses a meter box lid having an opening extending between its top and bottom sides with a door movable to an open or closed position. Also provided is a U-shaped shelf or holder which can be removably coupled to the bottom side of the lid for forming a cavity below the bottom side of the lid for holding a transponder for meter reading purposes such that the lid without the holder can be provided to users who do not use transponders or with the holder to users who use transponders for meter reading purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,954,144 to Kiser, et al. discloses a water pit transponder assembly including a housing with multiple sections including top, main and bottom sections snap latched together connected to a water meter. A circuit board transponder in the housing includes a controller, a transmitter, a receiver and tamper detection software connected to antennas. An encoder is connected to the water meter, and batteries provide power to operate the assembly. The transponder sends and receives at different frequencies through different antennas and is protected from environmental corrosion by being encapsulated in a get inside the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,968,969 to McKinnon, Jr. discloses a lid used to cover a utility box which houses a meter such as a water meter. The lid is compression molded from a plastic material such as medium density polyethylene, and has a planar upper surface and a planar lower surface. In one embodiment, a plurality of generally parallel spaced apart recesses are formed in the lower surface. The recesses are spaced inward of the outer edges of the lid. The area of the lower surface of the lid is greater than the total area of the recesses in the plane of the lower surface. In another embodiment, an opening leading to a cavity is formed in the edge of the lid with a press fit passage for receiving a transponder device.
U.S. Patent Application 20040196159 to Brennan, et al. discloses a bracket and method for use in mounting a transducer/antenna unit in an underground meter box of the type which contains a remote-reading water meter. The box has a peripheral ledge defining an access opening that seats a lid. The bracket comprises a pair of beams which are spaced-apart sufficient to enable the installation and support of a cap containing the antenna. A pair of right angles on the beam ends are seated between the ledge and lid to suspend the beam and therefore the antenna at a predetermined height below the lid. The height is sufficient for holding the antenna at a position which is optimum for radiating RF signals for pick up by an above-ground remote receiver.
U.S. Patent Application 20060103547 to Salser, et al. discloses a method and apparatus for adding Automatic Meter Reading (AMR) capabilities to utility meters that generate a magnetic field comprising magnetic flux that varies proportionally with the rate of resource consumption. The apparatus comprises a dual magnetic field sensor unit for detecting variations in the magnetic flux density for the magnetic field. The sensor unit may be compact in size so that it can be positioned within a utility meter. The sensor unit may be operatively connected to a data-unit located outside the utility meter. The data unit may be further configured for storing processed or unprocessed sensor signals and is connected to a transmitter. To minimize power consumption, the magnetic field sensors may be configured to have sensor on times and sensor off times. The on/off state of the magnetic field sensors may be controlled by either a dedicated sensor controller or the data unit.
U.S. Patent Application 20060226325 to Cook, et al. discloses a bracket and method for use in mounting a transducer/antenna unit in an underground meter box of the type which contains a remote-reading water meter. The box has a peripheral ledge defining an access opening that seats a lid. The bracket comprises a pair of beams which are spaced-apart sufficient to enable the installation and support of a cap containing the antenna. A pair of right angles on the beam ends are seated between the ledge and lid to suspend the beam and therefore the antenna at a predetermined height below the lid. The height is sufficient for holding the antenna at a position which is optimum for radiating RF signals for pick up by an above-ground remote receiver.
Although the aforementioned prior art have contributed to the development of the art of container devices, none of these prior art patents have solved the needs of this art.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved antenna mounting bracket for mounting an antenna within a water meter container.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved antenna mounting bracket that may be adapted to be utilized in many different water meter containers.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved antenna mounting bracket that is adaptable to engage many different types of antennas.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved antenna mounting bracket that will rigidly secure the antenna adjacent to the top of the water meter container.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved antenna mounting bracket that will improve the radiation pattern of a radio frequency emanating from the antenna.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved antenna mounting bracket that is inexpensive to construct.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved antenna mounting bracket that is easily installed.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.